


Soul mate Prequel!

by shybee92



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybee92/pseuds/shybee92
Summary: This is just a small taste of the Soul mate AU of Trafalger D. Water Law and Roronoa Zoro, that I am working on, the first chapter is done just being edited by my best friend and sister from another mother and father Beware_The_Tristero, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be trying to write.so please read and review remember this is a yaoi man on man, if you don't like it don't read.Do not subscribe to this story. This is just a one shot.





	Soul mate Prequel!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story I'm working on by myself, please give me your honest review. Law and Zoro are my OTP for One Piece so I decided to use them for my idea, and I like to give a special thanks to Beware_The_Tristero for giving me the courage to post my work. the real first chapter will be up as soon as it is beta read and got that finished first chapter smell to it. hope you all enjoy.
> 
> And please do not subscribe to This story. This is just a small taste of the real story that will happen soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to) the characters, their names or settings. I am merely using them/their likenesses and settings for my own entertainment (and that of others) in this non-profit piece of fiction.

This will be a Law/Zoro story.

 

'Law’s Perspective'

In the world that I live in each and every person is born with a name, a border around that name painted in matching, indelible colours which would reveal itself at any given time in a person’s life; I was seven years old when I lost everything important to me.

I lost my country and every precious person you could name.

Why?

Because the World Government lied and told the world that 'Amber Lead Disease' was contagious.

I was certain I was going to die that day on November the eleventh.

I remember running, gasping, pleading, crying; I don’t know how my shirt got ripped open but that was when I noticed something was appearing on my skin...

On the inside of my right arm.

It was a box, made out of swords; the one at the top with the white hilt was really beautiful and it felt peaceful somehow. Then there was one on each side but the bottom was open; the one on the left had an almost evil aura (if my soul-mate could handle a sword craving so much death and destruction they've already earned my respect), like it had a desire to drink and to never stop. Whereas the sword on the right felt old and calm like it had lived for centuries; there were also three small compasses laying against each sword and inside the box was a name in a beautiful jade-green.

"Roronoa Zoro."

I stared, gawped really, at my soul-mate’s mark for what felt like hours but, in reality, it was only a couple of seconds; I couldn't help myself, I had seen my friends, my little sister, my mother and my father die and I hadn’t stopped to truly think on it. 

But now I can't help myself...

I will never get to meet them, learn about them and even fall in love with them...

I kept crying whilst trying to be as quite as I could as I continued to hide among the piles bodies CP 0 were piling around what had once been the proud, busy centre of homeland. 

"Zoro, I'm going to survive this for you so I can meet you one day, wait for me... and I promise I will spoil you rotten...”


End file.
